Lusting Lucy
by the-taken
Summary: AU. A more mellow Lucy, having never been captured, grew up happily with Kohta and his family. Unfortunately, Kohta is extremely dense and hasn't notice Lucy's nor Yuka's advances. This is the story of the day that all changed.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a piece of fan fiction. I am not associated with Lynn Okamoto, nor any of his/her associates.  
This material is also intended for an older audience. There will be much groping and groaning.**

* * *

"Swump," the door declared, as it was roughly opened. A pink haired woman with two large blue ribbons at the sides, walked to and collapsed on the futon in the middle of the room. The roughly closed behind her, as if by it's own volition. Her ribbons unfolded themselves and drifted to the sides, revealing the woman's ivory horns.

Lucy, the sorceress was frustrated. She could levitate objects with a wave of her hand, make a box of kittens disappear, slice melons and vegetable with a look, and catch bullets with her teeth, but she couldn't get Kohta to sleep with her. It was unnerving. She was certain she had tried everything to entice him. Wearing the right clothes, walking the right way, saying the right things, dozens of times, each approach a disaster.

Today was the last straw. She had decided to go for a very extreme look, wearing a tight plaid miniskirt, hiked up to barely hide her panties, a blouse two sizes too small and tied in front to expose her cleavage and mid-drift.

* * *

She met Kohta around noon after his last lecture for the day, claiming to be doing some research for her next show. Then she "realized" she had dropped her wallet, looked around and "found" it behind her. She bent over, exposing her _lack_ of underwear, picked up her wallet, and turned to face him as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Let's walk home together," she said. His response wasn't what she expected. He was supposed to blush and nob in a sort of stunned aroused stupor. Then they'd get on the train to head home and, baring any witnesses, she sit on his lap and tease him. She'd entice him to get off a stop earlier and drag him off to a love hotel she scouted earlier.

Instead, he became agitated, declared that he had a doctors appointment that he had to get too, then ran off, leaving Lucy alone in the skimpy outfit. Without an escort, she had to contend with lecherous looks from men on the way home. Police would file a report about a dead man, found asphyxiated on his own disembodied arm shoved down his throat that day.

* * *

Lucy took a deep breath and sighed into the pillow. Then inhaled again, this time more slowly, taking in Kohta's scent saturating the pillow. She was in his room! She closed her eyes and hugged the pillow, smelling it again. She sat up and continued to smell, letting her mind wander. How she loved the sent, filling her head with thoughts of Kohta. She imagined that it was really him she was holding, inhaling. She cooed, breathlessly as her hand went from the pillow to belly, rubbing herself lazily before drifting downwards.

She stopped as it reached into her skirt, her eyes were now open and she was looking at the magazine he had hidden with the pillow, opened to a centerfold. She gulped. It was a dirty magazine. Not unusual, Kohta is a man, but the ramifications of the genre... She was madly in love with Kohta, but what she was now considering... didn't repulse her.

Thinking for a moment, it actually inspired her. She now understood that her approach to seducing Kohta was all wrong. She could, no, _will_ have him, this afternoon! The doctor's appointment, real or not, wouldn't too take long. He'd be home before dinner, but so were the other residents. Things were going to get very noisy when Kohta returned, and she didn't want to traumatize the other residents. She had to get them out of the inn.

* * *

Aiko came out of her room, her art kit on her back, and an easel collapsed in a bag. She felt like painting, and today was nice sunny day, perfect for person to sit outside in the protective shade of a tree, captured forever on canvas. She walked to to Lucy's room, intending to ask her best friend for a modeling session. As she was about to pass Kohta's room, Lucy came out of it with a big smile on her face, and wearing an incredibly provocative outfit. Aiko was stunned. Lucy usually wore very considerate clothing, long skirts, dresses and long socks. Remembering the room she just came out of, Aiko figured it was another assault on Fortress Kohta.

"Lucy," she addressed her friend, after being noticed "I was going to ask if you could model for me this afternoon, but it looks like you have something planned."

Lucy continue to smile. Aiko knew her so well, especially after spending nearly a year living together. She considered asking her friend for help... but knew she wouldn't be interested. But luckily she was one her way out for the afternoon anyway, so Lucy wouldn't have to come up with an excuse to get her to leave. Then a though came to mind. Aiko could help her in another way.

"I'm sorry, but you're right," she said pleasantly. "Yuka is bringing Nozomi over today. Take Nozomi with you, instead. She'll need to be used to modeling when she becomes famous, so this should give her some practice. And she can practice singing while you paint her."

Aiko giggled. By the way she spoke, Aiko knew that Lucy had a devious plan cooked up. "That's brilliant, Lucy. Good luck with your latest scheme," she replied, a little more excited than a moment ago. Nozomi was very pretty while she sang. This new painting was going to be wonderful.

"Have a good time," Lucy said. _Two down, three to go,_ Lucy though counted down.

* * *

Kanae opened the door to the run down Maple Inn. Back from school, she and Mayu stepped in, giggling at their latest realization, Mayu in embarrassment, Kanea at the humor.

"What a wonderful situation, Mayu. You're so cute, _girls_ fall in love with you." Kanae teased.

Mayu's blush deepened. She was about to attempt to change the subject when she noticed Lucy coming over, wearing one of her blouses, and little more. "Welcome home, two," she greeted, as Kanae tensed up. She handed Kanae a stuffed envelope. "Head right back out and buy two nice dresses for yourselves. You're invited to my next show, box seats, so you need to look absolutely dazzling or you'll embarrass me." Her voice was gentle and relaxed, but Kanae was still on edge.

She quickly took the envelope, assuming Lucy had filled it with money for her. "Kaythankswe'regointhankyoubye!" she nearly squealed, as she took Mayu's hand and ran off.

Lucy giggled inwardly. Didn't like being regarded negatively, but Kanae was a special case.

* * *

Up until several years ago, she used to love to tease Lucy about anything. Her hair, her grades, her cooking, her choice in music. This was before she knew about Lucy's horns. Then one rainy spring day, she realized Lucy always wore hats. She ambushed the older girl, taking her hat and mocking her. After discovering what was underneath, she made the mistake of making fun of Lucy's horns. Her eyes went wide as ghostly arms erupted from Lucy, and before she could react, she was pressed up against a blooming cherry tree.

"I've been patient and polite, putting up with your teasing for years," Lucy yelled to the whimpering girl, her face contorted in a murderous grin. "If you ever upset me again," she continued, as more ghostly arms reached out towards Kanae, "I will tear you soul from you body!"

For a few years after that, Kanae was a complete doormat around Lucy, who she tried to avoid like rotten wasabe. Lucy for the most part, tried her best to be as nice to the girl as possible, but her complete spinelessness made things complicated. It wasn't until Lucy ran across Kanae being bullied by other girls that she was able to regain her trust. Mostly. Kanae still became tense when she saw Lucy's horns.

* * *

_One left,_ Lucy thought to herself, as she walked through the house in search of Yuka.


End file.
